Half Life 2
by HaterAid
Summary: The Doctor Has been haunted by a mysterious man. How is Earth, taken hostage by a hostile empire from another dimension, a feisty 19 year old girl, and a man in a blue suit all connected? Storyline taken from Half Life 2.


_If any of you are gamers you'll know what half life 2 is. The story line, and what most of the non important characters say, and stuff about the plot line is from there. I own neither Doctor Who nor Half life. I didn't post this as a cross over because only of few of the characters are FROM half life. It's just the storyline. There are some differences. Jack has met the Doctor, but Rose hasn't._

A disembodied voice had been troubling the Doctor in his dreams for days now. It said:

"Rise and shine Doctor, rise and shine. Not that I wish to imply that you have been sleeping on the job. No one is more deserving of a rest than you. And all the effort in the world would have gone to waste until... Well lets just say your hour has come again. The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world. So wake up Doctor, wake up and smell the ashes."

**-Point Intersection-**

The Doctor emerged from the TARDIS in a dimly lit hallway. Almost as son as he did, the physic paper burned in his pocket._ Come quick. The Resistance._ As soon as he put the paper away, a loud voice sounded from outside the darkened hallway. "Welcome, welcome to city 17, you have chosen or been chosen to relocate to one of our finest remaining urban centers. I thought so much of city 17 that I elected to establish my administration here, in the citadel so thoughtfully provided by our benefactors. I have been proud to call city 17 my home. So whether you are here to stay, or passing through on your way to parts unknown, welcome to city 17, it is safer here." As the male voice spoke, the Doctor turned towards the sound of the trains, following the passageway out to what looked like a waiting area.

It was chained off, aside from the rotating gate with rusty metal bars. A man wearing what appeared to be a white gas mask and carrying a nightstick patrolled the platform, and when the Doctor called to him he ignored him. Giving up on that, he headed to the other side of the hallway, where a man with graying hair was brushing an empty Chinese food container onto the floor and putting his head in his hands.

The Doctor walked over to him slowly.

"Excuse me," He said hesitantly, "Can you tell us what's going on...?" He left the question hanging, waiting for him to give his name. He looked at the Doctor as if he were stupid. "What do you mean 'whats going on'. They're taking us in for processing, who knows what they'll do after that. My names John by the way." He shook his head, starring at a winding hallway with walls of chain link fence off to the side.

"Trying to work up the courage to go in there..." John said quietly, taking a swig of a blue colored can of water, and then looking at the Doctor as if he'd never seen him.

"Can I help you?" He asked sadly. The Doctor looked at the blue can of water.

"Do you remember how you got here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I...I...Oh my God I can't remember!" He stood up, staring in horror.

"How much of that water did you drink?" Asked The Doctor. John looked down at the can, then threw it to the ground.

"What did they put in it?" He asked, the fear rising in his voice.

"I don't know..." The Doctor said slowly, picking up the can and pulling out his sonic screwdriver. It told him nothing though, an unknown substance.

"Lets ask someone. Thank you, John." He then headed off to where two people were starring across the fence, looking at one of the masking wearing guards on the other side. He also noticed a pay phone.

The line was cut.

It was then he noticed another thing. They were all wearing blue jumpsuits. The Doctor walked past the two men, then entered the fenced off area. When he exited the corridor to the checkpoint, he saw a large room lit only by the glow of computer screens on one side, it was sealed off, with several guards around it.

He began walking toward it, as he reached the fenced off halfway point, a side door opened.

"You, Citizen, come with me." A guard called from inside.

"Alright. Thats me, a citizen." The Doctor answered, following the guard into the hallway. They walked by a door, and the view slot opened to reveal a man arguing with a guard, who was peer out the door.  
"This must be a mistake! I got a standard relocation coupon, Just like everyone else!" The view slot closed before the Doctor could say anything more.

The Doctor Was shoved roughly through a door farther down the hall by another guard.

" Get in!" He said roughly. "Need any help with this one?" He asked the first

"Nah, I'm good." He said, waving him off. As this was happening, the Doctor took notice of the blood stained chair in front of the door and began to feel a bit uneasy. When the other guard left, the first turned to a computer terminal on at the right side wall.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need me some privacy for this." He laughed. The Doctor watched the cameras turn off, and was about to raise his sonic screwdriver, when suddenly, the mask came off.

It was Captain Jack Harkness.

"Hey Doc!" He said with a smile.

"Jack!" The Doctor cried.

"Sorry for the scare I had to put on a show for the cameras. I've been working undercover with civil protection, I cant take too long or they'll get suspicious, I am way behind on my beating quota."

"Beating...what?" The Doctor stood, gaping as Jack typed a few things into the computer, and a balding man in a lab coat appeared on the screen in front of them.

"Yes Jack, what is it? I am in the middle of a critical test." The man said, sounding highly annoyed.

"Sorry Doc, but...Look who's here." He waved his hand in the Doctors direction, thn stepped back to let him in view of the camera.

"Great Scott! Doctor!" He cried, nearly falling out of his chair.

"Hello!" The Doctor responded cheerfully. "Who are you, exactly?"

"Dr, Kliener, at your service. In truth Doctor, I expected more warning!"

"Yeah you and me both doc. He was about to board the express train to Nova Prospect." Jack added. The Doctor glanced at him questioningly. Dr. Kliener sighed. "Well, Harkness, what do you intend?" He prodded.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!"

"Rose is around here, somewhere," Kliener said, glancing around, She would have an idea of what to do."

"Well, as long as he stays away from checkpoints we should be okay. Listen I gotta go doc, we're taking enough chances as it is."

"Very well. And Gordon? Good to see you." Then the monitor switched off. "What exactly is happening, Jack?" The Doctor asked when Kliener had gone. Before he could be answered there was a banging on the door.

"Oh man! That is what I was afraid of!" Jack hissed. He pulled the Doctor to a door at the far side of the room, easily opening it. "Wha-" The Doctor started.

"Get in here, before you blow my cover!" Jack interrupted. "Pile up some stuff to get to that window and keep going till your in the plaza. I will meet up with you later." He said quickly, then he closed the door and left the Doctor in the storage room.

* * *

The Plaza. It was barren. More people then the Doctor had sen at this place before, but that wasn't saying much. Civil Patrolmen were at almost every corner, and there was an unbreakable lock on almost every door. People lined up by what appeared to be some sort of vending machine.

"What's this?" He asked a person at the back.

"Shh... I can't be seen talking to you.." The man whispered back, then said nothing.

"Ready to join civil protection just for a decent meal." One man said while another walked by with an what looked like an MRE in his hands. The Doctor had had enough.

He pushed his way out of what he thought were supposed to be impressive wood doors, and on to the street. There was no one there, save a few people walking into checkpoints and the Patrolmen on guard. He turned away from the center plaza, nearing one of Civil Protection's cars. Then he found a ladder in an alley, and went up tat instead.

There was a guard on the other side, pinning a man against the wall. Another was sprawled on his back, unconscious. Another guard spotted the Doctor, took a step forward, and raised his electrical nightstick.

The Doctor went the other way.

Two blue jump-suited men stood in the entrance to an apartment complex, looking across an abandoned park to where two guards stood in front of a door. They seemed not to notice the Doctor.

"Yeah, this is how it starts," The older one said, "First one building, then the whole block."

"They have no reason to come to our building." The younger one said, more to reassure himself.

"Don't worry," The other responded sarcastically, "They'll find one." The Doctor chose this moment to make his entrance.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, I was wondering, -"

"If you're looking for a place to stay, you better keep going." The older one sighed, looking away.

"No actually, I was wondering if you could tell me what happened. Where exactly is City 17?" The man looked at him like he was stupid.

"Earth."

"And what year is it?"

"Not really sure. The Combine doesn't see a need to keep track of the days. I'm Fred by the way, and this is Dave." Fred extended his hand.

"The Combine?" Now Fred laughed.

"Have you been living under a rock? Don't you remember the seven hour war?"

"Fred!" Dave hissed, then turned to the Doctor. "I'm sorry, thats all we can tell you." He said sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm getting that a lot." He muttered.

* * *

"Attention residents, miscount detected in your sector." A cool female voice said over loudspeakers.

"He, you, get in here!" Someone called pulling the Doctor into the fourth open door he had seen.

"Head for the roof! There's no time to lose!" He said with out waiting for a response.

"What's happening!" The Doctor called, running after him. The graying man from the loudspeakers in the train was speaking gently on the TV, but the Doctor didn't dare stop to watch him.

"Come on!" a woman screamed, tugging him through a darkened bathroom and out into another room. A man shut the door behind them.

"Head for the roof! I'll keep them busy!" he said.

"But you can't!" the Doctor screamed, realizing what he was saying.

"GO!" The man repeated.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He said quietly, then ran for the stairs.

He ran through the attic of the apartment to a massive hole in its side wall. He could find the woman. He jumped when a bullet connected with the wall in front of him, and turned to see Civil patrolmen with guns drawn.

Bolting through the hole, he scooted along the side of a roof, across a wooden plank and onto another roof, trying not to look down. He reached the shelter of a break in apartment buildings, where there was a window, he broke it and ran inside.

He ran down a flight of stairs. They broke when he was halfway down them and sent him tumbling in a flurry of boards and splinters. The he heard a nightstick click on.

"Alright, lets just talk about this." He said slowly, getting up and dusting himself off. Before he knew it, the batons were beating him senseless.

Then they stopped.

"Ha! No you don't!" Someone said. There was the sound of people falling to the ground, and when the Doctor opened his eyes, a blonde girl was starring at him.

"You must be The Doctor. I'm Rose. Rose Tyler."

* * *

_Alright so thats it! For now. Just because the story behind halflife is so...Weelll, FANTASTIC! I thought I'd post the saga as well as script._

.

.com/pc/914642-half-life-2/faqs/38075


End file.
